


One Moment

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Freedom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Future" and the fic_promptly prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, wind sweeping through his/her hair"
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Sam stared out over the ocean, enjoying the salty air that filled his lungs and the strong breeze that swept through his hair. He was alone - the only person probably for miles - on this rocky costal cliff. He was just one insignificant little speck of humanity that stared out into the ocean.

But he was a free man.

He had left his father and Dean and hunting and demons behind him. He had made a choice - his own choice - for the first time in his life, and he had followed through on it. His entire future was waiting down this coast, at Stanford, and Sam meant to live it.

He could forget all of the bad things in this world, and just focus on classrooms and textbooks and being a normal human being. He was free.

Sam took another lungful of the deep, briny air. The wind was cold, and the sky overcast, but he didn't care. This was the first day of his future, and Sam never wanted to forget this moment.


End file.
